Ciemniejsza strona Ryana
by euphoria814
Summary: spoiler odcinka osiemnastego piątej serii / Kevin Ryan w swojej mrocznej odsłonie, ponieważ każdy taką ma


**Tytuł: Ciemniejsza strona Ryana**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Castle**  
 **Pairing: Javier Esposito/Kevin Ryan**  
 **Rating: +18 [a miała być +12]**  
 **Ostrzeżenia: to chyba spoiler odcinka osiemnastego piątej serii**

* * *

Javier nie wiedział dokładnie kogo spotka w tej małej kafejce, w której się umówili. Beckett podobnie jak każdy z ich wydziału niemal obgryźli do krwi palce, gdy Ryan nie zgłosił dzień wcześniej jak poszło wprowadzanie go z powrotem do gangu. Kevin był dobrym detektywem, ale prawdę powiedziawszy Esposito zawsze traktował go z dużą dozą opiekuńczości.

Ryan wydawał się miękki. W wiecznie wyprasowanych koszulach i kamizelce, która sprawiała, że wyglądał jakby wyszedł świeżo co ze spotkania dla młodych dżentelmenów. Esposito przez pierwsze miesiące wspólnej pracy żartował z niego. Minął prawie rok zanim na dobre zaczął go szanować jako detektywa i prawie pół kolejnego zanim mu zaufał.  
Ryan miał swoje momenty. Sięgał po broń zawsze w odpowiednim momencie i strzelał bez wahania. Niejednokrotnie uratowali sobie wzajemnie życie. Jednak praca pod przykrywką…  
Esposito pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i zerknął na zegarek.

Kevin… On po prostu za grosz nie pasował do roli irlandzkiego mafiosa. Bezwzględnego i okrutnego. Nie był kimś, kto rozkochałby w sobie kobietę tylko po to, żeby w mafijnej hierarchii wejść o stopień wyżej. Dotrzeć do samego środka i zniszczyć komórkę bez sentymentu posyłając do więzienia ludzi, przed którymi udawał przyjaźń i lojalność.  
Javier nie dostrzegał ciemniejszej strony Ryana przez całe lata i teraz, gdy ona w końcu zaczynała przedzierać się przez skorupę idealnego harcerzyka, nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jego partner go pociąga. Sam fakt, że Kevin mógł niejednokrotnie skopać tyłki jemu i Castle'owi, ale wolał przystopować i poczekać, aż ich dziecinne żarty przebrzmią… Jego opanowanie, gdy kpili, spokój, kiedy śmiali się z jego krawatów, którymi Espo nigdy się nie skalał. To wszystko było jakieś takie…

\- Nie mam czasu, nie przychodź tutaj więcej – warknął dobrze znany mu głos, gdy mężczyzna wsunął się na krzesło przed nim.

Kevin wyglądał na pewnego siebie i nie miał na ustach swojego delikatnego firmowego uśmiechu, który mówił: ja tu jestem dobrym policjantem.

Ile razy pozwalał Javierowi poudawać bardziej męskiego podczas, gdy sam poradziłby sobie lepiej?

\- Martwiliśmy się o ciebie – odparł Esposito nienawidząc się już za samo to w jaki sposób to zabrzmiało. – Cały wydział – dodał i zaklął w myślach, bo Kevin skrzywił się, gdy użył tego słowa.

\- Narażacie mnie. Narażacie operację – odparł Ryan i jego głos nie zadrżał. – Nie mam nic, co zainteresowałoby moich pracodawców – dodał enigmatycznie, żeby nikt kto ich podsłuchuje nie nabrał podejrzeń.

Jego brązowa skórzana kurtka była przetarta na łokciach, jakby faktycznie przez wiele lat jej używał. Może faktycznie ją nosił po pracy.

\- Cholera – warknął nagle Ryan z irlandzkim akcentem i Espo odwrócił się w stronę drzwi tylko po to, żeby dostrzec dwóch wchodzących mężczyzn. – W kiblu za dwie minuty – dodał, zsuwając się z krzesła.

Javier zagryzł wargi i rzucił okiem znad kufla z piwem na siedzących teraz przy barze mężczyzn. Wybrzuszenia pod kurtkami świadczyły o tym, że obaj byli uzbrojeni. Żartowali ze sobą i z barmanem, a mężczyzna nawet odpowiadał, ale na chwilę nie spuścił ich z oka, wyczuwając kłopoty.

Może przyszli tutaj przypadkiem na piwo…

Espo z największą ochotą zwinąłby ich obu, ale to - podobnie jak wiele innych rzeczy – zależało teraz od Ryana.

Ostatni raz siorbnął piwo i przetarł wierzchem dłoni pianę, która zgromadziła się nad jego górną wargą, a potem skierował się do łazienki.

Początkowo nigdzie nie dostrzegł Kevina, ale mężczyzna musiał obserwować go od początku, bo wyszedł z cienia, gdy tylko obskrobane z farby drzwi zamknęły się za nim. Ryan uśmiechnął się krzywo jak wcześniej, gdy przyszedł do baru i zmrużył oczy, jakby go w tej chwili oceniał.

Esposito sam nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć.

I nie miał czasu nawet dobrze się zastanowić, bo poczuł na swoich wargach usta Kevina i zamarł, bo Ryan teraz z pewnością całował go. Bynajmniej nie tak niepewnie i niezdarnie jak ten jeden jedyny raz, gdy się upili na świątecznej imprezie całego wydziału, a Castle wmówił im, że stoją pod jemiołą i będą mieć pecha cały rok, jeśli tradycji nie stanie się zadość.

Ryan popychał go krok za krokiem do tyłu, aż Espo oparł się o zimną ścianę płytek i jęknął, bo Kevin docisnął się do niego jak najmocniej potrafił. Javier nie był pewien kiedy zaczął oddawać pocałunek, ale prawdę powiedziawszy nie obchodziło go to. Wplątał swoje palce w nażelowane teraz włosy mężczyzny przyciągnął go tylko bliżej i bliżej, czując ostry zapach potu tak różny od tego wiecznych lekko za słodkawych perfum Ryana.

Nie miał zamiaru narzekać, bo Kevin bez słowa zajął się sprzączką jego paska, ignorując kaburę i broń, która zapewne zostawi siniaki na ich żebrach. Metal zbyt mocno wgniatał się w skórę na ich brzuchach, żeby wyszli z tego bez szwanku.

Ryan jednak jak w gorączce najpierw odpiął mu spodnie, a potem ściągnął je wraz z bielizną, aż do kolan i namacał budzący się do życia członek.

\- Nie wiem ile mamy czasu, ale chcę, żebyś doszedł cicho, Espo – wyszeptał Kevin i Javier musiał zagryźć wargi.

Nigdy nie rozmawiali o seksie, chociaż sam niejednokrotnie próbował wmanewrować Ryana w takie pogaduszki. Kevin zawsze spławiał go i traktował jak niedojrzałego dzieciaka. Ten sam Kevin, który teraz przygryzał przez koszulę jego sutki i pracował tak szybko dłonią na jego penisie, że Espo przyspieszył od zera do setki w trzy sekundy.

\- Bardzo cicho, Espo – szeptał dalej Ryan i Javier naprawdę się starał nie wypuszczać z ust tych jęknięć, ale nie mógł ich wszystkich połknąć, nie gdy Kevin rozstawiał szerzej jego nogi, jak wtedy gdy mieli dokładnie przeszukać podejrzanych.

Nie wtedy gdy Kevin okrążał jego pierścień mięśni lepkim od śliny i nasienia palcem.  
\- Cicho, Espo, bo cię ukażę. Wiesz, co spotyka niegrzecznych chłopców… - dodał Kevin i Espo miał ochotę odrzec, że pewnie same dobrze rzeczy, ale Ryan złapał za podstawę jego penisa i Javier zdał sobie sprawę, że Kevin mógłby nie pozwolić mu dojść.

Mógłby go wypieprzyć, a potem zostawić w cholernym kiblu z jądrami ciężkimi jak kamienie. Przymknął powieki, czując, że ma mokre policzki od łez i chyba potu, a potem przygryzł swoją dłoń, żeby upewnić się, że naprawdę będzie cicho.

A Kevin z uśmieszkiem zadowolenia osunął się na kolana i przygryzł jego biodro, zostawiając półksiężyc zębów na wrażliwej skórze. Znak zaczynał już podpływać krwią, ale Javier nie pisnął z bólu, ani z przyjemności, gdy wygięte przedtem w krzywy uśmieszek usta w końcu objęły sam czubek jego członka i zaczęły pochłaniać go coraz bardziej. Obserwował jak policzki Kevina zapadają się, gdy zaczyna ssać, a jego głowa porusza na jego członku, gdy mężczyzna pieprzy go ustami.

Espo miał ochotę odsunąć dłoń i powiedzieć, że to on powinien pieprzyć jego usta, ale w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, że to mogłoby się skończyć źle. Kevin jakby wiedział, poczuł, że Javier jest rozproszony, bo spojrzał do góry wprost na niego i wsunął jeden z palców z powrotem pomiędzy jego pośladki.

Nie musiał nawet naciskać na jego dziurę, żeby Espo przełknął nadmiar śliny, czując jak mokra jest już jego dłoń. Jak obolałe usta i szczęka.

A Kevin brał, brał to co jego. Brał to co chciał, liżąc, ssąc i pieszcząc. Obserwując go z dołu i Espo nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Zdobył się tylko na to, gdy wreszcie przed jego oczami zaczęły pojawiać się mroczki, a jego kolana powoli uginały się pod nim. Kiedy z głuchym jękiem doszedł wylewając się w usta Kevina, który mruczał teraz wokół jego członka i wciąż nie wypuszczał go z ust. W końcu obaj opadli na niezbyt czystą podłogę i Ryan cmoknął go szybko w usta, zostawiając na nich posmak nasienia.

\- Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie – odparł Kevin, wychodząc.


End file.
